Nyx
History Origin Nyx was created by Angela Sage, a powerful individual with power over books and literature in an attempt to have company beyond her corrupted family. Angela wrote down every aspect of the girl's life including her appearance, abilities and personality, as well as her allegiance. After she finished the descriptions as detailed as possible she cast a spell using the Book of the Abyssal that would conjure that same girl into reality but kept her bound to the book. Angela introduced herself as the girl's creator, but Angela was young at the time so she told her that she was her sister instead of her mother. Angela named her Nyx and told her the story about her family, including that while they might appear kind at first they'll eventually reveal their dark nature which is why Nyx was instructed to never trust any of them but Angela herself. Storyland Nyx's Tale Powers and Abilities Powers Time-Space Manipulation: '''Nyx is able to manipulate, distort or bend the space-time continuum, the fabrics of reality in which all exist in. Space-time serves as the boundary of existence, separating different realities and timelines and keeping them flowing properly; distorting this boundary can cause devastating effects, causing timelines to become fluid, even destroying all the world. * ''Space-Time Attacks: Nyx can utilize space-time distortions in order to inflict damage to the target occupying within the said space.'' * ''Space-Time Distortion: Nyx can create distortions within the space-time continuum, the very fabrics of which the world exists in, allowing her to achieve a plethora of effects throughout time and space.'' ** ''Distortion Manipulation: Nyx can twist and distort almost anything, distorting matter, energy, organic matter, etc. for both offensive and defensive purposes.'' ** ''Space-Time Rift: Nyx can create cracks by taking two parts of time and space and pressing them together, causing a split in the very fabrics of reality. Some cracks can act as wormholes between two different places in time, others release time energy that has the ability to erase objects from time itself as well as events. Nyx is able to remember erased events or objects if they are not directly involved with their past. When the time energy erases a person or event, the consequences would still remain'' ** ''Wormhole Creation:' Nyx can open a wormhole that connects two points in the space-time continuum in order to travel from one location or time-period to another. *** Black Hole Creation: '''Nyx is able to create black holes that can virtually suck in matter and energy. *** ''White Hole Creation: Nyx can create white holes, as a black hole "sucks" matter in via gravity, a white hole spits it out.'' * ''Spatial Manipulation:' Nyx can control the third dimensional space within the four dimensional space. ** ''Space Generation: Nyx can generate three-dimensional space, controlling the distance between two different points of spatial locations. If the addition of space does not increase the overall distance between two points, such as being pressed against the wall, the increased spatial pressure can easily crush anything.'' ** Space Depletion: '''Nyx can deplete three-dimensional space, controlling the distance between two different points of spatial locations. Since space basically acts as a boundary of existence for all, if the space around any matter or energy is depleted, then the said matter would also be erased from existence. ** ''Spatial Tuning: Nyx can control a certain amount of space to manipulate that can be used to banish or switch spaces, create paradoxes, and warp reality inside of it.'' * ''Subspace Travel: Nyx can teleport into and out of subspace (also known as hyperspace), an "alternate" space adjacent to the "normal" three-dimensional space and an integral part of the space-time continuum that coexists with normal space but is also distinct.'' ** ''Dimensional Travel:' Nyx can travel between different dimensions and universes and cross over different planes of existence or travel across various forms of reality. ** ''Spatial Displacement: Nyx can take a section of space from one location and shift it to another, anything occupying the taken space, whether it is objects, people or attacks would be transferred as well; in essence, this is the ability to teleport area itself.'' ** ''Teleportation/Remote Teleportation: Nyx can travel through the space-time continuum to move through space instantly and bring others along.'' ** Time Travel/Remote Time Travel: '''Nyx can move through the dimension of time and into another timeline and bring others along. * ''Time Manipulation: Nyx can warp the dimension of time (the fourth dimension) and control its flow.'' ** ''Age Manipulation:' Nyx can accelerate or reverse the age of organisms and non-living objects. ** ''Flash-Forward: Nyx can go to the future for seconds, minutes, days, months, etc. and return back to the present.'' ** ''Temporal Looping: Nyx can trap anyone or anything into a reiterating time stream where everything inside the loop is restarted precisely every so often, possibly even backwards.'' ** ''Temportal Teleportation/Remote Temporal Teleportation: Nyx can teleport through both space and time, allowing her to reach any location and era in the same move. With the right calculations and timing, she may create time loops and paradoxes, arriving at a destination before she has left or even existing in multiple locations at the same time.'' ** ''Time Stopping: Nyx can stop time while being unaffected herself, or may also allow others to be unaffected.'' ** ''Time Reduction: Nyx is capable of slowing down time to various degrees, this could mean slowing time around a single target or affecting everything but her.'' ** ''Time Acceleration: Nyx can accelerate/speed up time for herself or others up to practically light speed while still moving normally.'' Weaknesses Maturity: '''Since Nyx is stuck with the comprehension and maturity of a child, she's unable to understand the full reach of her powers and as such is incapable of using her full potential. ''Book of the Abyss dependance: Angela used this book to bring Nyx to life. If the book were to be destroyed or harmed Nyx would be affected. In addition, anyone who controls or is in possession of the Book of the Abyss essentially gains control over Nyx.'' ''Power Exhaustion: 'Overusage of her powers can result in physical damage, becoming mentally unstable (temporary) and even death.